


Feral

by Smidgenofthesea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidgenofthesea/pseuds/Smidgenofthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a scene from the Civil War teaser.<br/>What's going through Steve's mind as he talks Bucky down.<br/>This is my first fic in a very, very long time. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral

# Feral

Feral. The word rose in Steve’s mind, but he pushed it back.

  
Barnes had hated pity.

But here, in the corner of a moldering warehouse, with Barnes crouched and snarling like a trapped cat, it seemed the only word left to describe him. Everything about the situation was wrong. In a sane world, in a just world, Bucky would notice the furrow in Steve’s brow, the way he moved slowly, hands up and palms out, _like soothing a wild animal_ , Steve thought, and be offended. In a sane world, Bucky would chuff irritably, cock his head at Steve, and tell him not to be a goddamn idiot. 

  
“You scared a hurtin’ me? Why Stevie, I am flattered. But I remember when Captain America was a 90 lb runt who couldn’t keep his mouth shut to save his life, so I’m not exactly pissing in my boots over here. Christ, Steve, stop looking at me like I’m dying."

It should have been that way. Bucky smacking away his pity with a quip and a smirk. Instead, the Winter Soldier crouches in front of him, wild eyes seeking exit strategies, weak points, targets, snarling and clutching at his metal arm.

  
“Bucky” Steve says softly.  
The frantic noises pauses and Steve pushes his luck.  
“Bucky” he calls again, louder and clearer this time.  
A human sob tears out of the soldier.  
“I...don’t...know...who…that...is”  
The soldier rocks back and forth, biting off the words and scrabbling at the ugly seam of scar tissue across his shoulder.  
Steve’s comm unit beeps.  
_“Time’s up, Cap.”_  
He looks at Bucky again, still trying to hide pity.  
“Take the shot, Barton.”  
The Soldier flinches at the sound, but the tranquilizer dart has already found its mark.  
Steve gathers him up as he crumples, still rocking, still trying to get the terrified words past clenched teeth.  
“I...don’t...know...him…”  
“That’s okay, Buck.” Steve holds him, continuing the gentle rocking until his eyelids drop.  
“That’s okay. I do.”  



End file.
